His Smiles
by kdo xx forever
Summary: Wow, I love his smile. He doesn't just have one either...Nope, James Potter has exactly eight different smiles...and I love every single one to bits...LilyJames sweet drabble Lily's POV though it doesn't say so..
1. Chapter 1

**His Smiles**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I just had the urge to write this sweet little700 word drabbleso I hope yall enjoy it while I'm getting my chapter up for the other one! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? I'm seriously trying not to die of laughter here...**

* * *

One-Shot

Riley is at the moment doing her Potions essay (which, I must add, is due today in probably about a half hour), Payton is talking to Alice Longbottom about the trials and sufferings of goblins in the 18th century, and me? I'm...well, I'm _attempting _to read a book. It's a History of Magic book, what can I say? And it's not exactly easy to concentrate with James Potter sitting on the other side of the room laughing and smiling.

Wow, I love his smile.

He doesn't only have one smile either. James Potter has exactly eight different smiles—and I love every one to bits.

James has a smile he gets when he's just pulled an exceptional prank. Kind of this—triumphant, smile of achievement. That smile just lights up the whole room, spreading slowly from one side of his face to the other, and no matter how hard he tries to hide it, it stays there, bright and shining. And he does. Try, I mean. It never works though.

I mean honestly, it isn't as if everyone doesn't already know it was him and the rest of the Marauders...he just—has this odd need to act completely innocent—which brings me to my next observation.

His Innocent Smile. He's used that smile numerous times to get out of detention, although it rarely ever works. The lopsided, sort of half-grin that makes his eyes twinkle and light up.

That's also the smile he uses on me, whenever he decides to dye my hair green or transfigure my hair brush into a snake or something. It's really quite infuriating actually. It's funny he has an Innocent Smile because, ha! Potter innocent? Yeah right.

Now, he also has a Smirk Smile, I guess you could say, the one he uses whenever he beats me at something, or thinks he's being exceedingly clever.

Although...his Clever _Smile _(yes he has one of those too) only appears when he actually _is_ being clever, which surprisingly happens extremely often during the day.

Next...hmmm, let's see. Yes, his Quidditch Smile. That boy sure does love his Quidditch.

I can always see how much he loves it when he's soaring around on his broom, a beaming look upon his face.

He always looks so happy and—free.

And of course, what would a Quidditch Smile be without a Supper Smile to go along with it? Yes, after those grueling, sweaty practices, he sits down eagerly in the Great Hal, his face positively glowing with anticipation and glee.

James Potter has only two more smiles that he uses.

The first one is the smile he uses with his friends. The smile that shows that he knows just exactly how lucky he is to have such great, loyal friends that would do anything for him.

The smile that also shows that these three boys have his entire faith, trust and confidence and that he, in turn, would do anything for them.

And last but certainly not least, his last smile. The smile he uses whenever I catch him staring at me although he doesn't notice I have seen him. A smile of pure contentment. A smile that clearly shows that there is almost nothing else he'd rather be doing then staring straight at me.

It is the smile he uses mostly every day.

It is the smile that he is using right now, at this very moment.

Lifting my head, I smile the same smile right back at him, and I realize—I love James Potter.

Now I also realize that I have created my own smile. And I know that my smile clearly says 'James Potter, I love you forever and always'.

* * *

**Hey yall! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a bit cheesy but I was in a cheesy mood! Lol, Anyways tell me what you think and don't forget to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**--Riley**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked this one shot! Yes, FOR NOW it's just a one shot. I'm not sure what I'll do with it after that. It might be an exert from a new story I might be doing after I finish Lily and James: Their Summer of Love, and the sequel (which will probably be a LONG time!) **

**First of all I must thank my reviewers!**

**Jessijewels- thank you so much! I'm sad to say that right now I'm not doing another chapter and "White Houses" isn't my fic lol, so I dunno whose that is!**

**Jessie- Well I know I said it was a Lily/James fic so I just sort of figured that you would understand who the 'she' was! I'm sorry if I confused you!**

**Thank you zippyfox, pretty-decent-size (your review was awesome!), Not-that-kinda-gurl, KMK25, firewalker32, ComicallyInsane, Pink Luvin Goddess, starblaze, greengrl, DreamPhantom, Mrs. LilyJamesPotter, and webling-girl05 for reviewing also! Yall made me feel so loved! Lol, and yes, cheesiness can be good sometimes! Lol. **

**kArLiTaLUna and mische asked if I got this idea from Win A Date With Tad Hamilton. I didn't. I've never even seen the movie lol. It is pretty cool though that it's sort of the same idea but nope I just thought of this one day at like 2 am and wrote it! Well anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and PLEASE read and review my other fics! Thanks!**

**Love yall—**

**Riley**


End file.
